


no demo-dogs allowed

by frecklydex



Series: strange little moments [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, they're in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklydex/pseuds/frecklydex
Summary: Anonymous asked: Jancy in college finding a stray puppy and deciding to keep it??? Thank you!





	no demo-dogs allowed

Jonathan gets into NYU, just like he always dreamed. What he couldn’t have possibly dreamt up was that the love of his life, Nancy Wheeler, would get into her dream school, Columbia, and live in the same city as him. They still had their separate journeys of exploring life outside of Hawkins, but they wove and melded them together, visiting each other constantly. By the spring of their Sophomore year, they were living in their own separate world, just Jonathan and Nancy in New York City. Jonathan was the happiest he’d ever been; he would go anywhere with Nancy, as long as he could take pictures of her laughing and hold her hand. 

They’re lying on a picnic blanket, sipping lemonade, and eating cheese that they picked up at a bodega when they walked over. The day is beautiful, the breezes are warm and the sky is clear. Jonathan can’t believe he gets to watch the sun shine through Nancy’s hair, light bouncing off her curls and making them shimmer hues of honey gold.

Nancy has her scarred hand laid out in front of her, and Jonathan runs his fingers along the lines of her palm. She watches him intently, a warm thrill running through her body every time he tickles her hand. She shivers, and Jonathan chuckles.

He looks up to meet her eyes, “Hi Nance.” 

She laughs, “Hi.” 

“Wanna go to my apartment and listen to some music?” Jonathan asks.

Nancy squints her eyes at him, a smile tugging at her lips, “We could just listen to it here…Are you sure thats _all_ you want to do?” She waggles her eyebrows.  

“Maybe…maybe not.” He shrugs nonchalantly, but he’s unable to hide the blush that rises high in his cheeks. Still, he beams at her, and she beams back, quickly leaning in to peck the corner of his mouth.

“Ok,” she says, sitting up and putting her things in her backpack, “lets go to your place.” 

****

“Oh my god!” Nancy gasped. She lets go of Jonathan’s hand, running towards a box that says: _Free Puppies - Mutts, etc._ She reaches her hand into the box, “Theres only one left! Jonathan we have to keep him.”

“Aw he’s pretty cute,” he smiles at Nancy, he had no idea she liked dogs so much, “Alright— wait, like, together?” Nancy’s eyes went wide.

“Well I guess— uh — I didn’t mean—” Nancy stuttered, suddenly bright red.

“Nance,” Jonathan put a hand on her shoulder “we’ve been together for, like, almost three years; lets give this little buddy two cool, monster-killing parents.”

Her heart swelled. Nancy looks down at the soft bundle in her arms, trying not to let her eyes well up. “Yeah, two— two cool parents.”

***

After stopping at the bodega for puppy food, they finally reached Jonathan’s apartment and were sitting on his bedroom floor playing with the puppy whose name they could not agree on. 

“I like Max, or Buddy, or Sam, something classic.” Nancy argued. 

“First of all, we can’t name our dog after one of my brothers friends, and we shouldn’t be so bland, let’s name it something cool!” Jonathan countered.

“Like what?”  

“I don’t know, Mouse or Cooper or— after some singer.”

“You want this dog’s name to be mouse.” Nancy deadpanned, trying to hold back her laughter. Suddenly her eyes lit up, “Wait, lets name him Hawk, like after Hawkins! Or is that weird?” 

“No, no thats cool!” He leaned down so he was eye to eye with Hawk, who began to attack Jonathan’s face with licks, “Hey little Hawk, I think we’re gonna be fast friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I head canon Nancy at Yale not Columbia but this was more convenient lol. This is my first jancy fic so I'm sorry if they seem ooc. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
